


Aoiveae zchis emna

by mysterymind277



Series: Children of Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Heaven, Kid Fic, Sibling Love, young!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterymind277/pseuds/mysterymind277
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Host is quiet, the brothers watch the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoiveae zchis emna

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :D
> 
> Written for a prompt which asked for Lucifer :) 
> 
> This chapter takes place a while before the previous one.

Castiel had always loved Lucifer.

This was to be expected, of course, as almost everyone did. Castiel loved Lucifer’s mannerisms; the various ways in which he was so much more interesting than any other brother. You knew he was there without seeing him- he had an energy, a presence that was impossible to ignore. He was always singing, which some angels found irritating but Castiel didn't mind.

The best thing about Lucifer, though, was the way he made Castiel feel. The way he would speak, as if Castiel was his favourite and the only thing that mattered. He was tactile and brutally honest, a fan of tough love.

Castiel had loved him for all of that. 

* * *

 

It is a dark night, and the stars are out in their millions. Balthazar and Gabriel are stargazing, and on the other side of the Host, Castiel receives a light-hearted summons.

_Carma, Castiel. Aoiveae zchis emna._

Come, Castiel. The stars are here.

Castiel is delighted; he much prefers spending time with his brothers to amusing himself. Being the youngest, he spends many a day alone about the host. He is too young to play a part in most celestial activities but too old to be a charge to one of his brothers- this is why Castiel is so eager to join the older angels. 

As he flies _,_ he avoids Michael and Rafael, who would doubtless lecture him about ‘careering around the host alone in the middle of the night’ if they caught him.

They don’t, and Castiel lands near his brothers unscathed, if a little unsteady on his feet; he only recently learned to fly. Running towards the figures in the distance, he notices something.

There are three angels, not two.

His first thought is Zachariah (patronising and rude), and this thought displeases him. But he decides that Gabriel and Balthazar would never willingly spend time with such a boring angel. Besides, even from far away Castiel can see that this angel is beautiful, which Zachariah is not.

When he eventually recognises the angel, he is filled with a strange elation.

“Castiel!” Lucifer crows, once the smaller angel is within earshot. He gets up from where he is sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Gabriel and skips to meet Cas. Castiel finds himself being scooped up into Lucifer’s arms; he hugs Lucifer’s neck and kisses his cheek. If it were possible for an angel to be jealous, this would certainly have made them so; Castiel never kisses his brothers.

“Did you miss me?” Lucifer croons.

“Yes.” Castiel says solemnly.

“Have these two been treating you well?” Lucifer indicates Balthazar and Gabriel with a vague movement. Balthazar snorts, while Gabriel doesn’t seem sure whether Lucifer is joking or not.

Castiel nods vigorously. “Of course.”

Lucifer half-smiles, thoughtful. Castiel makes as if to slide to the ground, but Lucifer doesn’t loosen his hold, keeping the young angel trapped against his side.

“I’m not done with you, merifri.” He says, raking his fingers through one of Castiel’s wings none too gently. This is unpleasant, but bearable and Castiel stops his wriggling for a minute.

He must have made some noise of protest, though, because Balthazar looks over from his stargazing.

“Leave him be.” he chides. Lucifer acquiesces and releases Cas, who drops to the ground and falls over. Gabriel tries and fails to muffle his laughter.

“Sorry, _limlal._ ” Lucifer apologises. He means it. Castiel scrambles to his feet, flushing and humiliated.

“You haven’t grown into those yet, have you, _upaah_?” Lucifer says amusedly, indicating Castiel’s wings, which are pitch-black and currently in a state of disarray.

Castiel hasn’t, much to his frustration. His wings are so big compared to his body that they tend to trail along the floor behind him, where they are trodden on by other angels on an almost daily basis. Gabriel once thought it might be amusing to tie them together – it wasn’t.

“You look like a fledgling that’s fallen out of its nest.” Lucifer observes. Castiel scowls.

“It’s not my fault,” he says, reaching round to try and flatten some of the crumpled feathers.

“Of course it isn’t. I’m only teasing.” Losing interest in Castiel, Lucifer returns to his place next to Gabriel, where they resume whatever it is they were doing before.

Balthazar decides it’s probably time to intervene; Castiel looks a little too close to tears.

“Let me fix those for you.” Balthazar offers. Castiel smiles gratefully and crawls over to his older brother, who begins the laborious task of smoothing out the dishevelled feathers one by one.

* * *

 

When Castiel deems himself presentable again – he’s fastidious for such a young angel - he removes himself from Balthazar’s lap and wanders over to his other brothers. They appear to be having some kind of competition. Every few minutes, one of them would hold up a small orb of fire, which would float off into the sky. These orbs had begun as regular yellow fire, but had grown increasingly frivolous as the night wore on. Now, they come in a wide array of psychedelic colours and shapes. As Castiel watches, one of Gabriel’s floats up and then explodes noisily in a shower of fuchsia sparks.

Lucifer bursts out laughing. “That was good. But I can do better.”

Castiel slides closer, just as Lucifer releases what looks like an ordinary orb. The illusion is shattered, however, when it zooms of into the air, emitting a high pitched squealing noise and leaving a trail of silver dust. It vanishes above their heads in a blaze of white.

“Aren’t Dad’s stars good enough for you two?” Balthazar grumbles good-naturedly.

“Nah,” Gabriel laughs, and it sounds like bells. “Cas, you try it!”

 Gabriel uses one of his wings to draw Castiel closer. The youngest angel sits between Lucifer and Gabriel with an expression of slight apprehension. After looking from brother to brother, he holds out his tiny hand and frowns down at it. He sits there for a minute or two and then makes an irritated noise. “It’s difficult!”

“Yeah, you bet. Try again!” Gabriel smiles encouragingly. Castiel’s frown deepens noticeably, and a shower of bluish sparks suddenly jumps from his palm. He squeaks.

“Nice one. Kid’s got style.”

“You can do better, Castiel.” Lucifer says. “You can make an orb. I know you can.”

Castiel nods firmly, and holds out his hand again. A few minutes pass, and a small blue flame is all he can muster. They are about to give in, when the flame vanishes and Castiel slumps to the side. Lucifer catches him as he falls; Gabriel is horrified.

“Cas?! Are you okay?”

 “He’s fine.” Lucifer assures him, sliding Castiel into a more comfortable position. “He used too much energy, that’s all.”

“Shall I fetch Michael?” Gabriel asks agitatedly, peering at Cas. He looks much too pale.

“If you fetch Michael I will hurt you.” Lucifer snaps, deadly serious. Gabriel settles with watching Castiel worriedly.

“Balthazar?”

The older angel raises an eyebrow. “Only you two could manage something like this. I put him in your care for ten minutes, and you manage to knock him out.”

“Aren’t you even a little concerned?”

“You probably don’t remember this, Gabe, but you were constantly keeling over as a child. So no. I’m not worried. He’ll come round.”

Lucifer’s face lights up. “I remember. You were always trying something that was blatantly out of your league, and you wouldn’t stop until you’d passed out from the effort.”

“What can I say? I’m determined.” Gabriel huffs.

At Lucifer’s side, Castiel makes a whining noise and opens one eye. Gabriel pats his arm.

“Welcome back.”

Castiel appears confused for a second. “Everything’s spinning.”

“Give it a second.” Balthazar advises, and Castiel shuts his eyes again. Gabriel feels a spasm of guilt.

“Sorry-” he starts to say, but Lucifer cuts him off with a look.

* * *

 

When Castiel has fully recovered, he is decidedly less keen to join in with his brothers games. Lucifer thinks he’s being foolish; Gabriel is privately relieved.

“If you concentrate, you won’t faint.” Lucifer tries to reassure his brother, to no avail. He makes an exasperated noise when Castiel shakes his head.

“No.” Castiel is adamant.

“You’ll never learn if you don’t try.” Lucifer warns him, narrowing his eyes. Castiel looks down, but doesn’t give.

“He can learn. He’s young yet.” Balthazar says from his space behind them. “Don’t be cruel.”

“Fine.” Lucifer grunts, standing abruptly. As he leaves, he almost glares at Castiel, but catches himself; even _he_ realises that picking on a fledgling is beyond unbecoming.

Gabriel watches him go like an owlet might watch its mother leave the nest.

“Close your mouth, Gabriel.” Balthazar teases. Gabriel growls in his general direction and then turns away.

Castiel watches the stars, innocently oblivious.

 

 

                                          

**Author's Note:**

> Enochian: Lucifer calls Castiel limlal (treasure), merifri (angel) and upaah (wings). 'Wings' because Castiel's wings are too big for his body :D
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Again, any ideas, plot bunnies, prompts you might have - I'm all ears :)
> 
> x


End file.
